wikiswtorfandomcom-20200213-history
Sith Inquisitor
The Sith Inquisitor is one of the two Force sensitive classes alligned with the Sith Empire Overview Sinister, Deceptive, Prodigy of Force Power The history of the Sith Empire is fraught with scheming politics and dark secrets—the lifeblood of the Sith Inquisitor. Treachery hides around every corner in the Empire’s dark corridors, and survival depends on an individual’s natural cunning and the will to manipulate and defeat their enemies and allies alike. The Inquisitor experiments with forbidden powers to not only survive in this cutthroat environment, but to excel and seize authority. Regardless of potential, few acolytes succeed in facing the rigorous trials to become Sith Inquisitors. Only the most determined acolytes attain such an achievement, but these Sith are often the ones to watch. Due to their manipulative genius, Inquisitors are skilled at exploiting both their enemies and their allies to further their own personal agendas. Channeling this Force energy, Inquisitors are capable of draining the life from their enemies and using it to feed themselves and their allies. Though their skills are varied and many, Sith Inquisitors are most feared for their ability to channel the energy of the Force, making them a spectacle to behold on the battlefield. Seething sparks of lightning explode from the Inquisitors’ fingertips and wrap their enemies in tendrils of pure Force energy. Because Inquisitors can twist the Force into lightning to stun, subdue, or destroy their foes, it has become their signature. Those who have experienced the sensation of the Inquisitor’s Force Lightning and survived forever recoil from the crackling sound of electricity. Mastering the Dark Side To reach the highest echelons of power, the Inquisitor needs more than Force Lightning and a razor-sharp mind. The most formidable Inquisitors dare to explore unorthodox practices by investigating the enigmas of the past and by unlocking new powers for themselves. The Force is a source of unlimited potential—a wellspring Inquisitors tap and bend to their will. Such intensity allows Sith Inquisitors to become architects of the Empire’s future… or simply the architects of their own destruction. Field Reconnaissance The destruction Sith Inquisitors leave in their wake rarely allows for the survival of any recorded images. In the cases where the Inquisitors fury has been caught on holo, however, the daunting presence and the awe-inspiring power at the Inquisitors’ disposal present a striking picture. Whether the Inquisitor wields a Lightsaber with lightning-sharp attacks, or just Force Lightning itself, it’s always a dazzling display of deadly energy. Sith-Inquisitor-screenshot01.jpg|The Sith Inquisitor blends a stunning combination of Force powers and double-bladed Lightsaber attacks to defeat his opponents. Sith-Inquisitor-screenshot02.jpg|The Sith Inquisitor lets loose an arcing blast of Force lightning to drain the life from a Republic Trooper. Sith-Inquisitor-screenshot03.jpg|The cunning Sith Inquisitor is the living embodiment of the destructive power of the dark side of the Force. Sith-Inquisitor-screenshot04.jpg|Unleashing a barrage of Force Lightning, the Sith Inquisitor gives these Republic troops a taste of his wrath. Outfitting Asserting power and authority is one of the highest priorities for the Sith Inquisitors. Their choice of attire reflects this strategy, as they often prefer dark, high-contrast robes to express their sophisticated tastes and ambitions for political control. Nonetheless, despite regal appearances, great attention is given to ensure all their attire allows the flexibility for stunning acrobatics in Lightsaber combat. Of course, some Inquisitor outfits take expression to the highest extreme—designed to inspire sheer terror in those the Inquisitor comes into contact with. Sith-Inquisitor-concept01.jpg|Often used in ancient dark rituals, these ceremonial robes of the Sith Inquisitor denote his rank among the Sith. Sith-Inquisitor-concept02.jpg|Some Sith Inquisitors become obsessed with the dark side of the Force and their robes are symbolic of the power they can wield. Sith-Inquisitor-concept03.jpg|Personal achievement and glory are the cornerstones of the Sith Inquisitor and many wear robes that flaunt their power and rank. Sith-Inquisitor-concept04.jpg|Sith Inquisitors aren’t just masters of the dark side of the Force – they are also highly skilled with double-bladed Lightsabers. Combat Tactics Whether facing a traitorous fellow Sith or a crowd of Republic soldiers, the Inquisitor fights with unlimited fury to create a storm of destruction. Expertise in conducting Force energies further allows Inquisitors to draw upon the life essence of themselves and others. This energy can be channeled to bolster their powers, harm their foes, and even to reinvigorate their allies. An Inquisitor’s skills with a Lightsaber are equally impressive. Often wielding a double-bladed Lightsaber, Inquisitors use quick, guileful, and lethal maneuvers to strike their enemies down with astonishing speed. Sources SWTOR Holonet - Sith Inquisitor Category:Classes